


We are together, forever.

by ValiNad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kind Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiNad/pseuds/ValiNad
Summary: probably gonna do smut in later chapters, but enjoy!





	1. Big Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably gonna do smut in later chapters, but enjoy!

it was a harsh, cruel world out there for junkrat and roadhog. fighting through pain and torture of the sutes and the apocalypse. but one thing they had..was each other.

junkrat loved how roadhog could tear people, animals, or even metal apart with his massive hands. he drooled of the thought of roadhog tearing him apart, making him feel pain and love. how roadhog could easily kill him if he wanted to. roadhog, the big. strong man is who junkrat loved...and one day, he knew he had to tell him. 

he tapped his feet nervously on the floor as he waited for roadhog to come back to the base from a heist, he sighed heavily. but then out of surprise roadhog opened the door, sweating and carrying treasure in his big glorious hands.  
junkrat looked at roadhog sweetly ''oi big man! how ta heist go!?''

roadhog grunted, not paying much attention to the skinny man. he just wanted to sleep, after all. it was a big heist. roadhog slowly walked up to the sofa, growling and getting the tv remote as junkrat sighed. feeling annoyed how roadhog wasn't talking. he tried to snuggle up to him, putting his arms around roadhogs big belly...but not properly cause he was so big...  
roadhog looked down at junkrat, sighing ''sorry, big heist. im tired''

''its fine roadie! as long as i have you!''

roadhog smiled behind his mask, hugging junkrat softly. ''same to you'' he grumbled


	2. pigs and figs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junkrats a bit tapped in the edd'

from junkrats point of view, blowing things up and drinking boba tea was the best things in life. until he met roadhog. 

'who was that man?' junkrat first had thought, he was in the towns main shop. when he turned a isle and saw a big man, wearing trousers and a pink t-shirt. the t-shirt read 'pigs and figs', 'cute' junkrat thought, staring at the tall man more. he was carrying a shopping basket with...pig food in it!? 

junkrats eyes widened, confused. pig food? why the fuck would the man need that?

roadhog looked over to his right, 

junkrat squeaked, quickly walking away. 

 

but now, things were different....the way how roadhog could pick up cars...cars for fucks sake! he was as strong as it can get! though. even though roadhog was the strongest...he was one of the most nicest, kindest man he ever met.  
sure he might of annoyed him basically all the time, but roadhog was nice to him anyway. 

in junkrats own silly words, he would call roadhog as: noice!, bluddeh narwhal!, pigs wit' figs!, roadie!'' 

in junkrats own silly words, roadhog...was his. 

his.  
little.  
piggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, sorry this is so sh*tty 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it *^*


End file.
